fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Shark Island
Shark Island Shark Island is named after all the different types of sharks that swim by and around the island. Some claim that it gets its name from all of the bars showing each and every one of the San Jose Sharks games during the season. Shark Island is located in the Pacific Ocean. Shark Island has five sub islands surrounding the main island. The sub islands do not have different names like Hawaii does. All of the sub islands carry the same name. As of 2014 the total population combined (all the islands) is 345,074. The main island is 4,501m2 all of the other sub islands are in between 2,203m2 and 3102m2. All of the islands are extremely tropical. Some of the world’s most colorful and exotic plants can be found just off the shoreline on both the main and sub islands. Every one of the islands grows similar plants but each island has their own specific plant that identifies each specific island. Crime rate is low. This is because people that go through a thorough background screening can obtain a concealed carry permit. There are still a lot of natives living on the island. The island does get its share of people moving there from other locations all over the world. History ''' Shark Island was founded in 1985. There was a group of individuals traveling from Italy to Canada on a ship when the captain noticed one of the sub islands. He decided to make a detour and check out the island to see if it was livable. To the amazement of the captain it was. The captain as well as everyone on the ship never made it to their original destination. The ship was full of all different kinds of people, male, female, as well as different races. This helped with the repopulating. '''Climate The weather is mostly that of a tropical area. The island has its warm sunny days with a bit of humidity. In contrast the island has its cold and rainy days. The rain plays a big factor in keeping everything green and lush. Language ' The primary language is English. However there are many other different languages spoken on the island. Languages from Japanese to German can be found around the islands. Schools and adult centers offer all different kinds of language classes. '''Recreation ' Each one of the islands has five different golf courses. Other sports played on the island include baseball and hockey. The island does have two professional baseball teams. No other professional sports teams are on the island. 'Tourism ' Tourists come from all over the world to visit Shark Island year round. There are many breathtaking sites to see. Tourists enjoy everything from waterfalls viewing to rainforest excursions. Locals as well as travelers to the island also enjoy mountain biking, hiking, fishing, and hunting. 55,201 people visit Shark Island each year. 'Careers ' There are many types of careers on the island. 75% of the revenue comes from commercial fishing and from tourism. Every career can be found on the island from a banker to an automotive technician. The current minimum wage is 17.50. '''Famous people Shark Island has produced hundreds of star athletes. Most of the athletes are professional golfers. There are a handful of actors, writers, and artist that came from the main island. The surrounding smaller islands produced a handful of amateurs in both golf and baseball. -Mark Di Caro